1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a used paper recycling apparatus, and its pulp manufacturing device, pulp supplying device, and dewatering device, and more particularly to a used paper recycling apparatus for processing the used paper into recycled paper, at the site of origin of used paper, without discarding the used paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Government offices, private companies, and general household are producing tons of used paper every day. The used paper is discarded as waste matter or refuse, incinerated and disposed.
On the other hand, from the global need of effective use of limited resources on earth, various technologies are developed for recycling the used paper without discarding.
These used paper recycling technologies are mostly employed and practiced in the paper making industry, and used paper recycling facilities require, like the usual paper making facilities, a vast factory land, a tremendous investment, and a huge quantity of water and chemicals used in paper making in order to recycle paper at high speed, massive quantity, and high quality.
Used paper recycling also needs human labor for collection of used paper, and this used paper collection involves many problems, including mixing of foreign matter by many collection workers, improper sorting of paper due to lack of knowledge about recycling, and failure of removal of matter to be avoided, and if used paper is collected, final sorting or cleaning by professional workers should be required to achieve 100% as recycled paper. Further, confidential documents are not collected but are incinerated, and the recycling efficiency is not enough.
To solve these problems in used paper recycling, a technology for recycling the used paper at the origin is effective, and such apparatus has been developed and proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H6-134331.
This apparatus is a wet process shredder for tearing used paper and cutting into small pieces while adding a small quantity of water, and shredded chips are sent to a recycling factory and used as material for recycled paper.
Since chips delivered from the wet process shredder are in pulp form and are not readable, recycling of confidential documents may be promoted.
However, the wet process shredder is a huge machine and requires a wide space for installation, and it is usable only in a big office, and it is not suited to small shop or general household limited in space or small in the quantity of used paper. If shredded chips are used as material for recycling, it is applicable only in a large-scale plant, and the recycling cost is high, and it is not economical.